NGE:ReEvolution
by BlackKnight2435
Summary: This is a rework of the original NGE series, but with a alot more angels added in. My first attempt at a fanfic, please R
1. Chapter I:Sachiel's Attack

Rei Ayanami sat in the entry plug for prototype EVA Unit-00. She had a blank stare, as she usually did, as she attempted to synch with her EVA during the 7th month of attempts, and if she was worried at all, it didn't show.

"Synch ratio at .009. She still isn't above the minimum." Ritsuko said. "Shall we abort the attempt, Commander?"

Gendo Ikari tapped his foot impatiently. Rei, after 7 months of synch. attempts, still hadn't managed to hit even .50 on the synch. charts. Gendo was becoming worried that another 'Rei' be needed if this one couldn't synch. with EVA fast enough. Time was running out.

"No, continue for 20 minuets longer, than remove the plug and allow Rei to rest." Gendo replied.

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko said. She turned to the mic. "Rei, a little bit longer, than you're free to go."

Rei replied, "Yes sir." and continued to try to synchronize with EVA. A few minuets later, a thought hit her. What if...what if Gendo had no need for her if she couldn't synchronize with EVA? What if he 'disposed' of her? A slight worried look grew on her face.

"Ma'am, synchronization ratio is almost at the passing point!" One NERVE operator said. "It's rising at a steady rate of .001 per second."

Ritsuko smiled, leaned into the mic and said to Rei, "Good job Rei, the synch. levels are rising."

Rei didn't respond. She sat thinking about Gendo and what would happen if she couldn't synch. with EVA.

In the control room, the same operator said, "Synchronization is achieved ma'am."

Ritsuko said to Rei via the mic, "Excellent work, Rei. You can come out now."

"Yes ma'am." Was Rei's simple response. 

The operator attempter to remove Rei's entry plug. The command didn't respond. "Ma'am, the entry plug removal command isn't responding. Rei's stuck inside the EVA."

Ritsuko's eyes widened. "Commander?"

Gendo sat there watching the EVA through the window. "Try the command at intervals of 5 minuets. If that doesn't work than after 6 trys, eject it manually."

"Yes sir" Ritsuko said. "What about Unit-"

She was cut off as Unit-00 moved its head and looked at Gendo through its electronic eyes.

"MA'AM! EVA is moving!"

"I saw..." She said into the mic, "Rei don't try moving yet, you've achieved synchronization, and that's good for today."

"Ma'am, I didn't have a movement thought." Rei quietly replied.

Ritsuko's eyes widened. "Commander! The EVA is gaining control! Rei's not moving it."

Gendo sat calmly. "Manually eject the entry plug!" He quickly responded. 

The back of the EVA opened and the entry plug ejected and flew around the room until landing in a corner. The EVA its self seemed to be attempting to break loose from its restraints.

"MA'AM! THE EVA IS CRUSHING THE LOCKS! IT'S GOING TO BREAK FREE!"

"LOCK SECONDARY RESTRAINTS!" Ritsuko responded. The EVA broke free of its arm restraints too late for the secondary restraints to affect it. It began to storm around the room, and begin punching the walls. 

"GET REI OUT OF THERE!" Ritsuko ordered.

"WE CAN'T! THE EVAS TARGETED REI'S ENTRY PLUG IS GOING AFTER IT!"

"WHAT!" Ritsuko screamed in horror as the operator finished the sentence. Sure enough, the EVA had stampeded over to Rei's entry plug and was crushing it slowly in its hands.

"COMMANDER! WHAT DO WE DO?" Ritsuko yelled.

Gendo sat there, sweating from his forehead at the sight taking place. "There's nothing we can do..."

Suddenly, the EVA dropped Rei's plug, and stared at Gendo through the window. It then ran over to it, and began smashing it in.

"Evacuate the area!" Gendo said. "Send in a team to recover Rei, and freeze the EVA with Bakelite!"

The crew abandoned their stations as the EVA broke through, and grabbed and crushed an operator. The Bakelite team moved in and froze the EVA none too soon, as it blew its hand through a metal wall. Rei was rushed to the emergency room, where they tried to heal her mortal wounds...

THE THIRD ANGEL:SACHIEL

The waters rippled slightly as the creature moved through the remains of Tokyo-1. Various fish gathered around it and moved as it did. It pushed its self forward, breathing in the oxygen from the water as most amphibious (or in the creatures case, amphibious like) as its self did. It could sustain its self above ground if need be, but it was most at home here, amongst its brethren.

The tank battalion stationed along the coast waited and watched. A pelican had landed on one of the tanks cannons. The tank commander, a colonel named Yoshiyuki Sadamato, awaited the surface of the creature his superiors called an 'Angel.' He didn't understand what it was...some sort of enemy U-Boat? None-the-less, his orders were to fire on 'it'...what 'it' was.

Suddenly, a huge splash erupted in the outer waters about 3 miles out. Yoshiyuki screamed over the radio "All units! Fire! Fire!"

A maelstrom of smoke and shells went off on the coastline. Hundreds of rounds were spent off. Yoshiyuko watched with his binoculars at the smoky heap in the distance.

"All units hold fire!" The cannon fire stopped after 8 more seconds of Hell. Yoshiyuki watched carefully as the smoke cleared. Suddenly, a purple beam of light blazed across skies, and five of the tanks were instantly destroyed as it hit its mark.

Yoshiyuki screamed "ALL UNITS! OPEN FI-" but was cut off as a second beam hit the tank he was in. The tank was eradicated shortly there after.

Gendo Ikari watched carefully as the Angel decimated the tanks.

"UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT IN OCEAN SECTOR!"

"SONAR TRACK! NOW CONFIRMED ON VISUAL!"

"Routing Images to main sensors!"

Fuyutsuki, Gendo's second in command, said to him "It's been fifteen years hasn't it..."

"Yes...there's no mistake- It's an Angel!" Gendo replied solemnly. "The day has finally arrived...the time of trials of which mankind cannot avoid..."

Shinji Ikari sat down on the steps of a large staircase. "Well, this sucks." He said to himself. "I was supposed to meet someone here...but whatever..." He heard a loudspeaker say 'shelter' and he said to himself again, "Shelter, huh? What has a war been declared or something?"

Shinji sat there thinking, 'Father, it's been more than 3 years, what could you want with me now?' He reached into an envelope and pulled out a picture of Misato Katsaragi, the person he was supposed to meet. She was bent over in front of a car with the words 'Shinji! I'm going to pick you up, so please wait for me!' and it was kisses with red lipstick.

'Weird-o' Shinji thought as he sighed. "And she's my fathers What?

He signed again, than said "Nothing I can do, I guess I'll just walk the last two stat-"

He was cut off as a fighter jet soared over him.

"Flying low...I wonder what-" He was cut off again as a cruise missile flew over his head.

"Cr-Cruise Missiles? What is goin-" He cut himself off as a giant lumbering behemoth stepped over a hill. It had a green body, gills on one side, a purple orb on its chest, and the most disturbing feature was its face; circular, white and it had an arrow like object pointing down toward its torso. VTOLs and planes cruised by it and shot missiles after missile at it, to no avail. The creature raised its arm, and a beam of light erupted out its palm, destroying a VTOL. The beam than returned into its hand, and made a large bone like line in its elbow area. The VTOL's remains began to fall and Shinji ran and fell to his knees while running from the wreckage. Suddenly, a car pulled up and a door opened. Shinji looked up and saw a woman in a short dress, wearing Dior sunglasses.

"Mi- Miss Katsaragi?" Shinji stuttered, still on his knees. "Is that you?"

"Sorry I'm so late, Shinji!" Misato said. "C'mon get in! Hurry!"

Shinji got up, entered the vehicle, and buckled his seatbelt.

"Hold on! This is gonna be a pretty rough ride!"

The creature destroyed many of the flying pieces of metal that attempted to destroy it, and it continued its advance toward its target. But what was its target? The creature did not have that information. It only knew that it needed to be moving in that direction, toward what his memory had dubbed 'The Mother of all Life.' The creature still did not understand, but it continued moving, decimating anything that stood in its path.

"N2 mine deployment in 30 seconds!" A console operator said. Gendo Ikari watched from a chair in the center operating table, while 3 UN Generals sat above him, watching the battle. Ritsuko stood next to Gendo, awaiting the inevitable.

"Affirmative! All UN Units pull out!" One of the United Nations generals said. The screen showed the VTOLs, Helicopters, and planes all pulling away from the angel.

Misato Katsaragi watched the angel with a pair of binoculars she kept in her glove compartment. "That's odd...their pulling away from the angel?" She said. "Why would the-" Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "THIER GONNA USE AN N? MINE! GET YOUR HEAD DOWN!" She yelled at Shinji, and they both ducked into the car. A huge nuclear explosion set off by the N? mine followed shortly there after, and the car was blown off the bridge it was parked on, into a nearby hill.

"Electronics are still phased, were waiting for a damage assessment." An operator said.

A second UN General laughed and said, "You see? That's the power of our N2 mines! You know what this means? The EVAs are no longer required!"

"We're getting power back, energy spike in the center crater!" An operator said.

"What!" A UN General said in shock.

"Visuals are on-line! Target is still there!" The operator said. The UN Generals turned their heads to the monitor and saw, that in the middle of a crater left by the mine, the angel stood there, arms folded across, and it had a second face.

"Target shows signs of regeneration..." An operator said.

"An entire city sacrificed for nothing...our trump card for nothing..." A UN general said. At that moment, the phone next to the general rang. He picked it up and said "Hello...yes sir...yes sir...right away sir..." He slammed it back on the hanger, and said to Gendo, "As of now, control of this operation has been transferred to NERV. Don't disappoint us Gendo.

"Don't worry." Gendo said as he got up from his chair. "After all this is the purpose of NERV." The Three generals and the platform they watched from slid down.

"Sir, estimated target for the angel is here! It's Tokyo-3!" An operator said. 

"So, the angel knows were here..." Gendo said. 

"What shall we do, commander?" Ritsuko asked.

"Whets the status of Unit-01? Gendo asked.

"Its in cryo-hibernation right now sir...what are you proposing?" 

"Reactivate it."

"But sir, there are no more pilots! Rei can't possibly pilot in her condition!"

"Rei is no longer needed to pilot the EVA. Our back up has just arrived." Gendo said, watching the monitors

**10 Minuets before, after the activation of the N2 mine... **

Misato got up after being flung from her car from the explosion. She looked at her wreck of a car, and began panicking. "NO! MY NEW CAR! I STILL HAD THIRTY-TWO PAYMENTS LEFT ON THAT THING! AND THIS DRESS! THIS STAIN WILL NEVER COME OUT! AND THOSE BASTARDS CRUSHED MY SHADES! AHHHHH!"

Shinji got up in time to hear Misato whining, and muttered, "Weird-O"

Misato apparently heard him, because she turned and said "Oh shut up you. Help me flip the car back over." Shinji ran over and began to push the car over. After a few minuets of struggling, they managed to push the car completely back over.

"Quick get in! We don't have much time!" Misato urged Shinji. He got in quickly, and buckled his seatbelt. (Misato had proved to be troublesome, with her poor driving and that nuclear explosion)

As they entered a tunnel, a thought hit him. "Miss Katsaragi...what was that thing?"

"That 'thing' as you call it, is an angel."

"An...angel?"

"Now's not the best time to explain." She entered a metal door with the letters NERV painted on it, the car turned via a ramp, and they began descending.

"Miss Katsaragi..."

"Hmm? Oh, call me Misato."

"Ok...Misato, why did my father call me here?"

"You really have issues with your dad don't you...?"

"It's none of your business..." Shinji replied solemnly.

Misato frowned and than reached into the glove compartment. "Here," she said, handing a book labeled 'NERV.' "Read through that, while we descend...we should almost be there..." A few minuets later, they entered a gigantic cave. Shinji looked up from the book in astonishment.

"I don't believe it! It's one big underground chamber! Is this what they call a GeoFront?" Shinji asked in astonishment.

Misato smiled. "It sure is. Below you, the HQ of NERV, the stronghold of humanity, and above you...the city of Tokyo-3...


	2. Chapter II:EVA, Attack!

Misato checked her watch again. "Damn it." She said. "We're late. I wish this damn tram could go faster." Shinji stared at the GeoFront with awe. Misato may work here and see it everyday, but this was amazing stuff to him. The tram slowly continued its descent into the GeoFront, and eventually reached a ramp, which turned the car, and allowed Misato and Shinji to exit the vehicle.

Misato led Shinji down escalator after escalator, hallway after hallway, and after ten minuets of the repeated process, Shinji began to think they were lost. "Misato, didn't we pass that sign a few minuets ago?"

Misato turned and said nervously, "No! Don't be silly! I know exactly where we are." She turned, looked around, than began walking again, when blonde woman came up behind them.

On the command bridge, Gendo Ikari watched the angel carefully, studying its movements, its fighting style. "The target has five miles before it reaches Tokyo-3!" An operator said.

"Very well. All guard to battle stations! Prepare Unit-01 for lift off. Fuyutsuki, you have command until I return." He stepped on to an elevator, and descended into the base.

"Captain Katsaragi!" The woman said authoritavely.

Misato turned around uneasily, and said, "Rit- Ritsuko..."

"You were supposed to be here 15 minuets ago! Explain yourself!" 

"Well, you see, the Angel attacked, and-" Misato stuttered.

"Never mind, we have to defend the city at all costs. Is this the Third Child?" Ritsuko asked.

"Why wouldn't I bring the Third Child with me?" Misato said.

Ritsuko arched an eyebrow and said, "Well...knowing you..."

Misato got what Ritsuko was implying and changed the subject. "Don't we have somewhere to go...?"

"Yes, we do. Follow me." Was her simple response. She turned and began walking the opposite direction they were going. Shinji, still engrossed in the NERV handbook, gave a short laugh. Misato hit him over his head.

As they walked down they hall (Shinji rubbing the back of his head), they entered a large, dark room. "Watch yourself." Ritsuko said. The door closed, cutting off all light.

"Hey, where'd the light go?" Shinji whined, putting his head up from the book. He looked around, and suddenly the lights in the room activated, revealing the head of a large purple robot. Shinji gasped and began flipping through the NERV handbook.

"You won't find this in there." Ritsuko said. "This is EVA, a man made creation to counter the angels. It is very top secret."

"So...this is what my father was working on." Shinji said in awe.

"That is correct!"

Shinji looked up to an observation deck, to see his father, Gendo Ikari, standing there. "Father!" He said in surprise.

Gendo ignored him. "Shinji, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. You're going to ride in her. You're going to fight the angel."

"What?" Shinji said, even more surprised.

"Commander, you expect Shinji to pilot the EVA! He just got here! It took Rei even seven months to synchronize with her EVA, and you know what happened then!"

"I just expect him to sit inside it. Nothing more."

"NO!" Shinji suddenly yelled out.

"Shinji..." Misato said softly.

"I WON'T DO IT! NONE OF YOU CAN MAKE ME! NOT EVEN YOU FATHER!" Shinji screamed. Workers looked at him, and Gendo stared down at him.

"Very well...I have no further use of you...go home..." Gendo replied, than added coldly, "You coward..."

Shinji looked up, and a tear came to his eye. He quickly wiped it away.

Gendo turned to a screen and said, "Fuyutsuki is Rei awake?"

A voice came over the monitor. "Your not going to use her are you?"

"She's not dead, is she?"

"No sir, I'll have her sent there immediately."

Shinji stood there. Suddenly, a girl with bandages covering nearly every part of her entered the room. She wore a white jumpsuit, and had blue hair covering most of her head. 

"Rei, our back-up is useless, and has no purpose. You have to pilot the EVA."

The girl, Rei, said quietly, "Y- Yes sir..." She attempted to get up, but her hand slipped and she cried out in pain.

"Shinji, do you see why we needed you?" Misato said lightly. "We need you because your humanities last hope. But if you're not going to pilot, you'll just be in the way? Do you see?"

"ENOUGH! Captain, do not waste any more time on him. Shinji, if you're not going to pilot, get out of here. NOW!"

"Reconfigure Unit-01's systems for Rei!" Ritsuko was giving out orders.

Suddenly, a rumble above startled them all...

The creature had arrived at its destination. But where was the target? It sensed it was near, yet far away at the same time. It looked around and looked down. Underground. Of course, they had hidden his target from him. He prepared his beam cannon and fired into the road.

"THE ANGELS DISCOVERED OUR LOCATION!" Misato yelled. "IT'S FIRING INTO THE BASE! THE LOCKS ARE FALLING!" A few chunks of metal fell by Rei, and knocked her off the cot she was on.

"No!" Shinji yelled out, and ran over to her to help her. At that moment, while Shinji was picking Rei up, a fourth bar began to fall on him. But apparently, the EVA had something else in mind, because its hand suddenly lifted up and shielded Shinji. Shinji starred at the purple palm in amazement.

"That's not possible! There's no one piloting the EVA!" Ritsuko said in frustration. "How could it of moved?"

Shinji stared at Rei as she lay in his arms panting heavily. How could someone in her condition pilot that machine, he thought to himself. He looked at the hand that shielded him falling rubble, and said quietly, "Alright."

"What, Shinji?" Misato asked.

"I just have to get in it right?" I'll do it..."

The creature began to approach the towering metal objects and pavement. It fired another beam cannon onto the city's center, and continued marching toward it unwavered. Night had broken, and the chance to fuse with the Target continued to grow larger. It stopped at one of the blocks, sensing something, something like it, yet at the same time, unlike it.

Shinji sat in the cockpit of what Ritsuko had described as 'The Entry Plug', and was apparently related to the control of the EVA. They hadn't explained what how to move, so he figured that would come later on. 'So, my father never needed me, but now he's built a robot that needs me? Some joke.' He thought. 'But I don't care, IM NOT AFRAID TO DIE! AND I WILL NOT LET FATHER CALL ME A COWARD!'

"Entry plug is in place, ready to be inserted into Unit-01, Commander." An operator said.

Misato stood in the control room, along with a handful of console operators, Ritsuko, and of course, Gendo Ikari. "Do we proceed, Commander?" Misato asked worriedly.

"Of course we proceed, Captain." He replied with no tone. "If we do not, than humanity has no future."

Misato gave a light sigh, than said. "Alright, insert Entry Plug." On the monitors, the back of the EVA opened up, and the Entry Plug was inserted.

"Insertion of Entry Plug completed, Captain. Proceeding to flood chamber with LCL," An operator said. Shinji sat in the entry plug, thinking calmly, when suddenly a fluid that was yellow and smelled of blood began to flow into the plug. Shinji gasped and held his breathe as it reached his mouth.

"Calm down, Shinji!" Ritsuko said. "Once your lungs are saturated with the LCL, you'll be able to undergo direct oxygen exchange." Shinji still held his breathe as long as he could, thinking the whole time, At this rate, I'll be dead before I even fight the Angel.

"LCL Flood complete, attempting to synchronize with EVA." An operator said. Shinji in the EVA watched as many words flew around the sides of the Plug. Pixilated and random colors came into view later, and eventually they settled into place to allow him to view the outside of the EVA. The operator who said it seemed shocked when he said, "Syn- Synchronization completed."

"This is going to work." Ritsuko said. Misato nodded silently, thinking, It better...or I might agree with Commander Ikari on this matter...

"Releasing primary locks on EVA."

"Releasing secondary locks on EVA." Separate operators said. The EVA slouched, supported only by the final safety locks on its shoulders, and locks on its feet. "Moving EVA to launch cage."

The EVA moved uphill on a tram, to a large cage with magnetic launch pads on it. "Evangelion Unit-01...LAUNCH!" Misato ordered. The operator typed the appropriate keys, and the EVA flew up, guided by the automatic program inside the computer.

The EVA reached the top, and the various metal doors that sealed off the GeoFront from the rest of Tokyo-3 opened, and the EVA came out, still supported by the final safety locks.

An operator said as he typed in keys, "Releasing final safety locks." The EVA slouched even more, but still allowed Shinji to view the Angel, who had just stepped around the city block. It glared at him, its small black eyes darting around the EVA. "Shinji, its all yours now...good luck..." Misato said. We're like wild game smoked out of our lairs, She thought. But hopefully the odds will be turned on the hunter...

"Start slowly Shinji." Ritsuko said. "Start by walking."

"Uhm...Ok...How DO I move?" He said.

"Concentrate on the concept of walking." Ritsuko replied.

"Uhm...Ok...Wal- WALK!" He said. The EVA Took one step and than stopped. "Walk!" Shinji said again, and the EVA took another step, tripped, and fell. Misato sighed, and Ritsuko slapped her head.

"Get up, Shinji!" Misato said. Suddenly, the Angel was through watching. It began to approach the EVA, and when it did, it looked down, picked it up by its face, and starred at it. With the other hand, it grabbed the EVA's left wrist, and began crushing it. Shinji yelled out in pain. 

"Shinji! Shinji, it's not your arm! Shinji calm down!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Neural monitors flat lining; the pain intake is too much for the pilot!" An operator said.

"Were losing connection!" another said.

The Angel broke the left wrist, and it fell limp at EVA's side. Shinji cried as the burn ripped through him. The Angel than began pummeling the face with its hand laser, causing more pain for Shinji.

"A10 NERVE IS FAILING! CIRCUITS ARE BREAKING!" An operator said.

"THE CRANIUM AREA IS BREAKING!" Another said. The Angel stopped pummeling him after he cracked the face area, and threw him against a building. The EVA sat there limp.

"Abort any other operation! Primary objective is now to retrieve the pilot at all costs!" Misato ordered. "Eject the entry plug!"

"We can't! The circuits are broken and the EVA isn't responding." 

Misato's eyes widened in shock. "What? That's impossible!"

An operator yelled out in fear, "Ma'am! Power has been restored to the EVA."

Ritsuko starred in shock and confusion. "Impossible! His A10 Nerve failed! He can't have resynched so soon!"

"Ma'am! The EVA is activating, ON ITS OWN!"

Shinji awoke in a hospital bed, unaware of what had happened last night. He shot up in his cot, and eventually lie back down, muttering, "Unfamiliar Ceiling..." He eventually got up and starred the window outside his room. "Was it all a dream?" He thought aloud. Suddenly, a few emergency workers rushed another cot down the hall. On it was the girl from the previous night, Rei Ayanami. She looked at him with one eye (The other was concealed by bandages) and he starred at her. His father came from the other direction and tended to, not to Shinji's surprise, Rei and not him. He looked in his direction, than continued to attend Rei.

"Such a cold man." Misato's voice came from behind him. Shinji turned around as she said, "Not even a word to his son after last night." She tsk tsked.

"What are you doing here, Misato?" Shinji asked warily.

She brightened up extensively. "I came to pick you up!" She said. "HQ has your room all set up; you don't mind living alone do you?"

"No..." Shinji said depressingly.

"Are you sure? I can have it arranged to live with your father if you want..."

"No, Misato. That's OK..."

"Oh, come now, don't be silly." She said cheerily. "Children and parents naturally live together, its the way of l-"

"It's none of your business Misato..." He said, clenching his fist.

She got 'a look' on here face, and said, "So gloomy all the time, like some sort of MOOD disorder or something...Well, I'LL fix that attitude of yours." She flipped our her mobile, and dialed a number. "Hello Ritsuko? Yea, its me. I just wanted to tell you that Shinji will be living with me for awhile, so-"

"M- MISATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shinji yelled out.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart. I'm not so desperate I'd jump a CHILD! Just get the OK from upstairs, Kay?" Misato said. She put the phone at her side, and Shinji heard Ritsuko on the phone going, "Wait! Captain Katsaragi!" As Misato ended the call. "There! That should do it!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Shinji yelled out angrily.

Misato got another 'look' on her face and Shinji got a worried look on his. "What part of 'Commanding Officer' don't you understand?" She grabbed Shinji's arm and began to pull him her way. Shinji thought, 'Her- Her eyes...paralyzing me!'

When they reached her car, (still damaged from yesterday) Shinji sat gloomily in the seat next to her. She said happily, "We're gonna party tonight!"

"What's there to party about?" He asked.

"My new roommate of course!"

"That doesn't seem like grounds to celebrate."

She stared at him, than got an idea. "A quick stop on the way, Okay?" She pulled out a few minuets later at a cliff overlooking the city. 

"What are we doing here, gonna have a picnic." He said sarcastically. "Gonna make some barbecue, roast a lit-"

"Dammit your cute! Act it, Okay?" She said as they got out of the car. "Its almost time." She said checking her watch. Suddenly, the doors of the various city blocks opened up, and buildings began rising up.

Shinji said in awe, "The- The buildings, rising out of the ground!"

Misato nodded. "This is Tokyo-3. The buildings were lowered for the attack." She said. "And its OUR city, the city you saved..."

"Ma'am! The EVA is activating! On its own!"

"What?" Ritsuko said. "Impossible!"

The EVA got up, and hurled its self at the Angel, which knocked it. The EVA landed perfectly, and continued its assault, hitting the Angel as hard as it could with its good arm. It than flexed its left wrist, and it seemed to regenerate.

"Ma'am! The left arm has completely regenerated! On its own!"

Ritsuko stared in horror at the EVA, now attacking the Angel, which was barely holding its ground. "Th- This can't be happening..."

Fuyutsuki stood next to Gendo, and said, "We've done it...another Rei incident, but this time it worked out..."

"Yes, we activated the true Evangelion..." The EVA tried to punch the Angel again, but this time it was knocked away by a bright flash of light.

"Captain! The Angel has deployed an A.T. Field!" An operator said.

"So, the Angels DO have A.T. Fields..." Ritsuko said.

"Ma'am! Unit-01 is also deploying an A.T. field! Their canceling each other out!" The EVA made a hole in the Angels Field, and began punching at its core. The Angel retaliated by firing its cannon out, but the EVA continued its assault. It cracked the core, and suddenly the Angel attacked its self to Unit-01.

"Self- Destruct!" Misato yelled. The Angle exploded, leaving a fiery mess behind. The EVA walked out of it, than collapsed.

"Life-signs have been restored! Shinji's alive!"

"Retrieve the pilot!"

"The city you saved..." Misato said.

Shinji stared out over the horizon, at the rising city. "Yea, but it wasn't as heroic as you make it sound...sure I piloted the EVA, but I didn't do it to save Humanity, or even to save that girl...it was..." Shinji stopped himself.

"I know." Misato said gently. "But whatever your reasons, you did good Shinji."

A tear came to Shinji's eye, and Misato said, "Oh Hell, did I say something."

"N- No, Misato." He said. He finished his sentence in his head. 'I just wanted to hear...those words...from him...'


	3. Chapter III:Falsfied Memories

Sorry for the delay in updating, I had trouble uploading this chapter…stupid racist computer

**Zachriel, The Fourth Angel, Angel of Memory.**

Shinji went home with Misato after watching the buildings rise up. They had stopped to gather food at a corner store. She had than driven home (In her case, home was an apartment) and they had 'celebrated.'

"This is how you should start every night, Shinji!" She said with a face red from drinking. "With a cold beer and a hot TV dinner!"

"I guess…" Shinji replied solemnly.

"Time to divide up chores!" They divided up chores by days, and did it by playing rock paper scissors. Shinji lost 25 times, while Misato lost 5 times. Therefore, Shinji had a lot more chores.

Later that night, Shinji was taking a bath when a penguin walked in. He instantly stood up, and the penguin made a sort of laughing sound. He ran out to the kitchen, and yelled,

"Misato! There's a penguin!"

"Oh yea, Pen-Pen." She replied casually. "He's one of those warm-water penguins."

She stared at Shinji. "You…might wanna put a towel on…"

He looked down, flushed, and ran back to his bath. The rest of the night passed with what Misato dubbed, normally. It was one two weeks later that the abnormal occurred.

Shinji was at school when the call for an Angel attack went out. The buildings lowered into the ground, and Misato came to pick Shinji up. For the past 2 weeks since the Third Angel's attack, Shinji had been training in EVA Unit-01. He had figured out movement, but still couldn't perform advanced moves. They had given him a combat knife, and a rifle that fired rounds as large as tank heavy shells at a rapid rate. They arrived at NERV Headquarters, and Shinji was inserted into the EVA. 

"Moving EVA to launch cage." Shinji was deployed into the city as last time, and he slowly began walking carefully around the city. Everyone had been evacuated into shelters for the attack, and now he had to find the Angel

"Target is moving over the horizon. A.T. Field is detected." An operator said.

Shinji looked at onto the hills and spotted the Angel. The Angles chosen form was a giant golden line "Uh...I think I see it..." Shinji said.

"Affirmative. We see it to. Deploying Rifle." Ritsuko said. A large metal pole appeared next to Shinji, and in it was the testing A.T. Piercer Rifle, or ATPR. Shinji grabbed it with the EVA, and began firing at the Angel. The Angel seemed damaged, because it speeded up, and rushed toward EVA, taking fire as it did. It reached EVA and wrapped its self around it, squeezing it tightly. Shinji yelled out in pain

"It's not going down!" Shinji said as the Angel tightened its grip. Suddenly, the Angel seemed to absorb its self into the EVA and Shinji no longer felt its grip.

"The Target is ahnihalated, I think. We've lost contact with it." One of the operators said.

Ritsuko didn't like it, but with the target gone, Shinji had no reason to be out there. "Return to base Shinji."

Shinji replied quietly, "Yes Ma'am..."

The following day, Shinji woke up and went to school as he normally did, and overheard a few students talking about the Third and Fourth Angel's attack. "Yea, what the hell was our pilot thinking? He did more damage to us, than the enemy." One of them said. "At least he got the job done." Another said.

"Yea, but at what price? He probably killed at least a dozen and wounded more with the stunts he pulled." Shinji sat there, wondering if he HAD killed people as they said. But he couldn't recall doing any of it...Even the parts he did. He figured it was just stress and that it would come back to him eventually. School passed normally, and Shinji was walking home, when Misato pulled up next to him. "Hey, Shinji, I was supposed to pick you up today."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Shinji said quizzically.

Misato said back, "It's me Misato...You live with me, don't you remember?"

Shinji seemed to get his bearings back as he said, "Oh yea, sorry Misato. I blanked out for a minuet, I guess..." He got into the car, and was driven home. After dinner and while Shinji was sleeping, Misato called Ritsuko. "Ritsuko? Yea, it's me...Listen, Shinji is having blank outs allot. I think he may have a concussion."

"A concussion? Hmm..." Ritsuko replied. "Well, when you bring him in for training tomorrow after school, drop him by the medical wing in NERV for a check out, OK?"

"OK, Ritsuko, I'll talk to you later." After school, Misato did like Ritsuko had suggested and brought Shinji to the medical wing.

"Why are we here?" Shinji asked.

"Because, Ritsuko and I think you have a concussion, which would explain your blank outs."

"Oh..." Shinji replied. Shinji sat patiently as he got his CAT Scan.

"Captain Katsaragi?" One of the Doctors said. "Take a look at this." Misato came over and what she saw startled her. Shinji's brainwaves were emitting a black light. Normally it would appear red, yellow or even a green, but never black. It was a line that moved in a circle around his head.

"That's strange..." Misato said. She looked at Shinji, and wondered just WHAT was going on.

Shinji continued to forget things on random occasions, and Misato was getting more and more worried. She spoke with Ritsuko later that night about it. 

"Ritsuko, what if another Angel attacks and Shinji forgets how to pilot EVA?"

"I dought that will happen, Misato."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, The Fourth Angel is still alive."

"What?" Misato said in shock.

"The Science Team and I have been analyzing the battle between the Angel and Shinji." She replied. "We've concluded that the Angel somehow entered Shinji's mind, and is tampering with his memories and knowledge. It's acting like a sort of virus, a bug in the program if you will, and is destroying his mind."

Misato looked at Shinji, who was eating his TV dinner. "So, the Angel is basically mind-fucking him?"

"Your choice of words is poor, but essentially, yes." Ritsuko replied.

That explains the black line...the Angel's don't emit heat, and so that black line was cold...She thought. "So how do we get it out?" She asked.

Ritsuko sighed on the phone. "We're examining it now, but we can't determine a solution. Keep an eye on him. If the Angel can tamper with his memories, it might cause him to think WE'RE the enemy."

Shinji sensed something in his head. It was there, but at the same time not.

Who are you?

_Who am I?_

Yes.

_I am something that slept dormant for years. Who are you?_

I'm Shinji; if you're in my head surely you know that.

_I know only what you allow me to know._

But you have access to my memories. Why not my name.

_Your memories are something that I am in control of. Knowledge and Memoir and entirely different._

If this is true, than why do you exist? To feed off the memory?

_I exist for one reason._

What reason is that?

_Fuse._

Fuse?

_Fuse._

With Angel?

_With Angel._

Is that my purpose as well?

_Perhaps._

He sensed something in his head, a slight tamper.

Yes, it is my purpose.

_Than we must fuse together._

Yes, together...

Misato brought Shinji to NERV the day after that to, again practice with EVA. They were practicing in an actual terrain in the GeoFront, so the sim. Would be more realistic compared the holographic simulations.

The voice re-appeared during this time.

_Now is the chance. Let me control..._

I can't...

_Just ease down...allow me to control you...let me guide you._

Shinji did as he said, and he suddenly felt more in control of EVA.

In the Operating Room, one of the Operators said, "Pilot's synch. Level spiked!"

Ritsuko had told Gendo about the Angel earlier, and he had predicted this would happen.  
"The Angel has turned Shinji against us...Ritsuko?"

"We have a plan, but it's risky...It may kill Shinji."

Gendo tapped his foot. "The Second Child is en-route now, and Rei is almost fully healed. We can take our chances."

Ritsuko nodded. "Very well. Commence Operation."

"Yes Ma'am." The operator quickly hit a few keys, and pressed execute.

The Angel, (now in control of the EVA) had breached Terminal Dogma, and was climbing into Central Dogma, where its target was. It could feel the EVA's soul attempting to break its control, but it was futile. It was getting closer to its target. The Human he controlled didn't put up much of a fight, but that was because it had altered his memories.

It sensed another like EVA, close, and...Soulless? It could control it much easier since it didn't have anything to resist. It had been in the child for awhile, so he couldn't break off easily.

Shinji struggled as he sensed that the helpful one was attempting to leave him

why?

_You've served your purpose_

Is that all I was?

It didn't respond as he sensed it break free. He than lost all feel and went limp.

The Angel came out in its true form and rushed towards the EVA. It easily entered it and gained control. But it was hungry. It searched for memory, but found none. Slowly and painfully it starved to death.

"Target eliminated." The Operator said.

"Whets Shinji's status?"

"He is alive, but knocked out I believe."

Misato gave a relieved sigh. "Good job, Ritsuko."

Shinji was in the hospital following the Angel's attack, and Rei's wounds were nearly fully healed. When they tested her in the EVA, she synchronized with relative ease. She was able to pilot EVA now, and was able to replace Shinji should another angel attack.

Which it did...

**The Fifth Angel,Aftiel, Angel of Twilight**

Rei had been given a particle sniper and set up on a ridge to spot and shoot the Angel. It was dark outside, as the Angel had attacked a little before daybreak. Rei searched for it with her limited vision, and spotted the Angel. It's chosen form was similar to the Third Angel's, however it had no gills, and instead of a green body it had one that seemingly camouflaged its self. Rei fired the particle weapon, which hit the Angel's AT Field, and bounced into the sky. The Angel activated its own beam,(which was instead of purple a massive blue color) and Rei rolled, barely avoiding the beam. She grabbed the EVA knife, and charged the Angel. Rei thrust the knife at it, but it side stepped, grabbed her hand and twisted it. She cried out in, but used the other hand to pull the arm off. The Angel's other hand had grabbed the EVA's head, and put it against its chest, and released a laser charge. Rei felt as though she was in the middle of a fire, as it burnt horribly. It than threw her aside, and continued marching towards Tokyo-III.

Rei managed to get up, grabbed the knife, and stabbed the Angel in its back. It turned around angrily, and fired another beam laser onto her, engulfing her in blue. EVA and Rei crashed to the ground. It turned back around, and continued on. Just as it reached the city's edge, the sun rose, and the Angel looked out to it. The white plating on its left shoulder opened and released a smoky haze, and when it cleared, the Angel was no longer there.

Rei returned base, limping most of the way, and she was from the removed from the entry plug and bandaged for the wounds she received. Gendo had summoned her to his office, a spacious area at the top of the NERV pyramid.

"Rei, did you eliminate the Angel?" He asked with his 'No Bullshit' tone of voice.

"No, sir." She answered with her 'Apathetic' tone of voice (Which was her only tone of voice)

"Explain what happened." He asked. Rei did, including the ending with the smoke and it disappearing.

"...and the Angel was gone when the smoke cleared." She finished

"Hmm...very well, you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Gendo had a feeling that the Angel would re-appear tonight. And Shinji would fight it, fully healed or not.


End file.
